Lock Down
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: When a group of criminals happen to be lurking through Seaford High, the school is put into lock down. Kick and Jack are in a storage closet, Jerry is in gym class, Milton is stuck in a science lab, and Eddie is in the lunch room drowning his sorrows in junk food. This nightmare is going to go wrong after they learn who it is the people are looking for and there are no police. OOC.
1. The Beginning

**Lock Down **

**Inspiration: **At my school today, there was a lock down because every month, we try a different drill. No this wasn't the drug type of lock down; this was about people walking into the school. This is based off of some people coming in and later we find out that they are hunting someone down…

**Song: **None

**WARNINGS: **This could 'offend' some people in anyway. This has nothing to do with the Milwaukee story (which by the way, one of my teachers happens to know the family. She used to know the mother's child and was freaking out after she learned about who this was) and if you don't know… look it up? Besides, I do live an hour or so away from it, but where I live "It is a good place" which sort of helps with this story because it is "a good town".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin It, if I did, there would be already more of Kick!

**Pairings: **Maybe a little Kick?

* * *

_7:04 AM, Seaford High _

For some odd reason, all of the cops were out working. There had been cases of many deaths, robberies, injuries, and car crashes. They even had to call in Seaford High's official police officer to help out. This was perfect for a certain group out to kill a warrior of ours.

First bell rang across the school and children ran around the school trying to get to their classes. One man looked through the windows in the main doors and nodded to his friends. The coast was clear and they could access the school without any problems.

"Let's go in and find this kid. I want the money." A man said, who was clearly the leader of the gang. He cracked his knuckles and led the four other men through the empty halls.

It then was when a student who was still roaming the hallways caught sight of them. The boy gasped and started to run towards the main office to warn the principal. One of the bandits noticed him and shouted at him to come back.

The boy was grabbed by the arm and the one that noticed him twisted his arm. The one man that looked like a ninja (yes he was slightly crazed at the time) had yelled at the man that twisted the boy's arm, "Hey Scooter! Come on, give the kid a break!"

The one identified as Scooter gave the teenager a glare and asked him if he knew where a student of Rudy's was.

"I don't know! I have never heard of him!" he cried.

"You are useless." Scooter threw him towards the ground and the boy scrambled up and sprinted down the hallway. One of them men took out his gun and was about to shoot but Scooter stopped him. He explained that this game would be better if the school was on lock down.

* * *

_Milton_

_7:04 AM, Science Room 56_

"I love science!" Milton grinned as he walked into his first hour Science class. They were studying something about volcanoes, or was it tsunamis? To Milton it didn't matter what he was studying at all. The class bully rolled his eyes, his name was Tuck Hanson.

"Well Millie, since we all know I only got into this class because I cheat; you are going to love it even more." Tuck grabbed the homework that was due today and Milton frowned. Before he responded, Mrs. Ten walked in and instructed everyone to take a seat.

She explained how today will just be more of a free period and that the Smart Board (or as Tuck once called it, "Dumb-Ass Board") wasn't working. Milton smiled and dug out a good book and received glares from his so called friend named Tuck. He simply shrugged and started to read.

Milton ignored everything else as he heard the teacher shouting for everyone to hide. He then looked up when the lights were turned out. He saw that everyone was sitting in silence behind some of the lab tables in the back of the room.

"Milton! Get over here; we are in a lock down!" The teacher yelled in a low toned voice. Milton then frowned and she mentioned that this wasn't a joke. He took a seat next to some kid on the ground and heard people talking in the hallways about finding some kid.

* * *

_Eddie_

_7:06 AM, Commons/Cafeteria Room 75 _

Study hall first hour can suck for some people. And the fact that he has it in the newly built commons (the cafeteria) sucks. He sat at a table alone and dug into something he bought from the snack bar in the same room that had Marge working in it.

He tried to figure out the rest of his homework (that was due today anyways) and frowned at the equation. Eddie slammed his book shut and looked over at the clock. It only read the most horrible time ever: 7:09. He still had over thirty minutes left, so he decided to try to doze off to sleep.

He then was awoken to the announcement saying, "ATTENTION ALL SEAFORD HIGH STUDENTS AND STAFF! THERE IS A GROUP OF INTRUDERS LURKING AROUND THE SCHOOL BUILDING. THIS WILL BE ON LOCK DOWN UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE!"

The doors slammed shut (yes they were automatic and they can lock on their own also) and Marge the lunch lady shut the blinds.

"Wait a minute… is this a dream?" Eddie looked over at the others who were sitting underneath the tables.

He knew that it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. He grabbed the food that he had and sat under the table and wished that this was some sort of April Fool's Day Joke. In October.

* * *

_Jerry _

_7:12 AM, Gym Room 2_

"WHOOOOOO!" Jerry yelled to the class as he came into the gym. It was a new record- Jerry was once again late to his first hour and his locker was right next to the changing rooms and gym itself.

"Jerry! You are late once again, I want one mile." Jerry frowned as Coach Kingly yelled at him. The man was short and looked like he was in his early thirties. He crossed his arms and tilted his head and looked at Jerry. "Now!"

Jerry muttered something in Spanish and ran around the track field while the rest of the class began to learn what they were doing in class. They began to play basketball and tried to throw it at Jerry who kept yelling at them "So not cool!"

Soon after a few minutes of Jerry running and dodging the basketball trying to take off his head, the same announcement was said through the loud speaker. Everyone just looked around at each other and shrugged. They then picked up the ball again and started to play ignoring the Coach's pleas to stop and hide.

Jerry started to yell and try to get everyone's attention. "YO! LISTEN UP! This isn't false, yo! So let us hear what Coach Kingly has to say, alright? I don't want to be seeing anyone die, so you better listen up."

Jerry crossed his arms and looked over at the man who stood there dumbfounded. He shook his head and told everyone to head for the supply closet and sit in there for until it says that the men are gone. Jerry then grinned at the Coach who just rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Kim and Jack_

_7:04 AM, English Room 95_

Of course the two teenagers were fighting during class about some movie they saw the other night. They interrupted the class multiple times in the span of fifteen minutes. "Jack and Kim, please go to the supply closet just down the hallway and get us this."

The teacher handed them a supply list that was full of stuff full of nonsense. Jack was about to mention how it wasn't a good idea because he and Kim could kill each other because of this small fight. Kim only punched him in the stomach and said to man up and that they would be happy (not really) to help her.

Kim and Jack walked down the hallway and found the small room sitting at the end of the hallway. Jack took the key that the teacher gave them and opened it. The door behind them closed and then locked by itself.

Jack turned around and was about to mention it but of course something answered his thoughts, "ATTENTION ALL SEAFORD HIGH STUDENTS AND STAFF! THERE IS A GROUP OF INTRUDERS LURKING AROUND THE SCHOOL BUILDING. THIS WILL BE ON LOCK DOWN UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE!"

Kim jumped and Jack hit his head against the wall. They then looked at each other for a second then looked the opposite way.

"This is a joke, right?" Kim asked hopefully.

Jack shook his head saying that he didn't believe so. He stretched a bit and then sat on one side of the room as Kim looked at him. "What? Can't a guy be tired?"

"You can be, but this is a joke. Not funny Jack." Kim crossed her arms and shook her head, and went over towards the door. She tried to open it but did not have any luck at all. Jack rolled his eyes a bit and got up and tried to open it himself. Still it wouldn't open.

"Maybe it isn't a joke." Kim shook her head and looked at the door. Jack agreed with her and said that there has been trouble all week, and this morning was the word of it.

"I thought that Seaford High was a safe place." Jack shook his head and thought of what has been happening over the course of the last week and all of the deaths.

"I did also." Kim leaned back on the wall and slid down. Jack took a seat across from where she sat and looked at her for a few minutes.

"I did too, but there is always a chance for everything I guess right? Nowhere is safe at all." Jack laid his head slightly against the wall.

"Yeah there is." Kim sighed and crossed her arms. They sat there for a few minutes until a gunshot was fired across the school and they both heard a girlish scream.

* * *

_7:56 AM, Seaford Offices _

The parents (and Rudy, who was invited over because it would be safer there than the dojo) looked at the television sitting before them.

"Seaford High School is now under lock down for who knows how long. No police at the moment are at the school to get rid of these intruders, and who knows how long these students and teachers will be locked in for. There has been already one report of one death that happens around thirty or twenty-five minutes ago. They have not officially told us the name yet, so please parents don't be alarmed. I will keep you posted worried parents or family members of these victims."

This caused them all to gasp and wonder if their child will live or if the child was the one who died.

**Author's Note: **Review please! It didn't turn out how I wanted it to be exactly, but it was pretty close. I feel like I rushed it a bit, but I will get more into it at a later time after I finish the next small story I have been working on! No flames please!

**Story Time: **Last year, a school that I didn't go to happened to be on a lock down. They also had some person walking throughout the halls and were all pretty scared about it. One kid mentioned how they were in the bathroom and didn't know about the lock down and came in and randomly knocked on the door because it was a lock down, the doors are locked. Then they also were on lock down again because that there was a… bull… that was out loose. Don't ask why.


	2. Eddie

**Lock Down **

**Author's Rant: **This chapter revolves around Eddie! I will be breaking it down to focus on one character at a time. Sorry for the long update, the first quarter has just ended and my life has been a little chaotic around the house and that I had just started to read "To Kill a Mockingjay". Wait a minute… I meant "To Kill a Mockingbird". AND just to clarify: the bull was running around on the school property.

**Song: **None

**WARNING: **None really… just that it is REALLY SHORT!

**Shout out to: **maddyfraclopez, because I felt like making someone's day

_Eddie _

_7: 57 AM, Commons/Cafeteria Room 75_

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" one of Eddie's classmates yelled. Everyone then looked around at each other and started to ask each other questions about their take on what is going on. The next class should have started but of course no one was allowed to leave the room, or even the building.

Eddie looked around the room to see even more chaos then a few minutes before. Eddie thought for a few minutes. It wasn't about karate practice, girls, or even a falafel ball. Eddie had just turned fifteen a few weeks ago, and he had a plan that might just work.

Eddie then got out from under the table and stood up. He climbed on top of a chair and tried calling for everyone's attention. It took him a few minutes to get their attention, but now that he had it, he wasn't sure what to say.

"What do you have to say?" Marge the lunch lady asked.

"I think that we need to have a plan of some sort. Maybe get out the TV from the other room to see what is going on and if there is any kind of updates. Then we can keep the food and save it, we don't know how long we will be here for." Eddie explained. "We can also barricade the doors!"

No one listened to him really. They just waved him off and continued to figure out their own plan. Eddie then just frowned and shook his head.

"Why aren't you guys listening to me?" Eddie shouted.

"We have our reasons!" A kid in the crowd shouted. Eddie recognized that voice quickly. He never realized he had the same study hall with _him._ Frank from the Black Dragons crossed his arms and the commanded the rest of the kids to do what he tells them to do.

Eddie then sighed. It was up to him to protect them all, even Frank.

Eddie had taken out the TV when Marge wasn't looking and hooked it up in a corner. He then started his scavenger hunt in the kitchen and boxed a lot of food up in containers. He then barricaded the doors with a few chairs and went back to the corner he was in.

He then sat down next to the TV and the stored food next to him. Nothing regarding the school was being informed; it just said that another bank was robbed.

"EDDIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Marge yelled at him.

Eddie stood up and smiled, "I barricaded those doors over there and I have some spare food and the TV!"

Seconds later the large group of students formed by them. They all crossed their arms and glared at him for disobeying the rules they had set up. Eddie and Frank then got into a big argument. It wasn't until a few minutes when Eddie said, "shut up."

"Why?" Frank frowned at him.

"Listen." They all were silent for a second. They could hear someone singing in the hallways, and footsteps. The walking stopped by the door. They all then looked at it and their eyes widened. It was one of the men breaking into the school.

Eddie gasped and Frank stared at him. "You just killed us all."

Yes it was short, but next chapter should be longer. I felt that I sort of rushed it, but those were all of my ideas for the chapter. Yeah. Will try to update sooner! And make it better!

Sorry for OOCness.

Love you all!

-Ghirahim is Fabulous


	3. Sorry

**Hey guys… I actually will be putting this story on hold for a few weeks: I am actually going through some tough stuff as well as school work. I was debating on which one I should stop: this and/or Sleeping Forever. **

**I actually have a paragraph towards the next chapter ready though so you can see it: **

Trapped in the gym storage closet because of some crazy shooters in the school would be scary or boring. But if you throw in Jerry and him acting like a hero (which he isn't really) then you actually have some fun while being imprisoned. Well, just when he isn't flirted with the cheerleaders or just any other girl in his gym class.

**This little break will actually allow me for some more time to continue on with developing the next few chapters. I will update my other stories, but I also believe I need to work on the next chapter more (whenever I get the time to do so) **

**I am sorry for misleading you for a new chapter, and ANs are not allowed to be a chapter but screw it. **

**-Ghirahim is Fabulous **

**(I also got a DeviantART! NaviLovesMuffins, I have a link on my profile to it!)**


	4. For Good

**Hello readers! **

**This is Ghirahim is Fabulous bringing some news. Lock Down will be discontinued. **

**I am doing this out of respect for what has happened to the lives of people that died in the school shooting yesterday (Friday, December 14****th****). To those who have no idea about this, over twenty were killed and the first twenty were 6-7 year olds. **

**I honestly cannot update it after what has happened. This will not be out for adoption and this could have a 1% chance of being updated once again. **

**Thank you. **

**-Ghiraim is Fabulous **


End file.
